


Happy Valentine's Day

by devoosha



Series: The Wonderful Life of KevEdd [7]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Edd gets good news and it's also Valentine's Day!Part of the ongoing "The Wonderful Life of KevEdd" series.  Please check it out in its' entirety to understand this storyline!





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another short entry into the series and I really wanted to post this for Valentine's Day, but obviously didn't finish it in time!
> 
> ThreeBs once again gets my heartfelt thanks for everything!

**Happy Valentine's Day**

 

Kevin stared at Edd’s front door, a slight frown on his face.  He had knocked and didn’t get an answer.  He knew Edd was at home.  The boy had texted him when he got to his own house and Kevin had come right over, wrapped up against the early February chill.  He knocked again with no success, so he tried the door.  It wasn’t locked, so he swung it open and peered in.  He didn’t see Edd there.

“Dee?”

“I am in here, Kevin,” Edd called out, though his voice was faint.  “The kitchen.”

Kevin kicked off his shoes and lined them up neatly next to Edd’s.  He had learned early in their relationship – even before they became official – that Edd needed things neat and clean.  To keep his boyfriend happy, Kevin was careful to follow his rules and had even adopted a neater style in his own home.  Kevin’s mother was thrilled that Kevin now kept his own room picked up and clean.  They played video games in his room often and he didn’t want Edd to be uncomfortable.

Edd sat at the table, staring at a letter he held in his hands.  The look on Edd’s face sent a spike of worry through Kevin.  The boy looked paler than normal and his expression looked shocked.

“Dee?  Sweetheart?  What’s wrong?”

Edd looked up and gave Kevin a blank look.  His mouth dropped open and he blinked a few times before answering.  “I just received some news today.”

Without taking off his jacket, Kevin moved next to him and kneeled down.  It looked serious if Kevin went by Edd’s face.  “Bad news?”

“Bad?” Edd repeated.  He looked back at the letter.  “No.  Not bad.  The best actually.”  His voice sounded so restrained.

“You don’t look like you just got good news.”

Edd cleared his throat, and then finally smiled.  It was a smile that Kevin usually saw directed at him.  A blissfully happy and excited smile, though Kevin knew it wasn’t meant for him at this moment.  Edd handed him the letter and Kevin took it to read.

“National Merit Finalist?” Kevin asked, looking up again at Edd.  He had heard the term, but didn’t truly know what it meant.

“I cannot believe I made it, Kevin,” Edd choked out, his eyes practically glowing. 

“What exactly is it?”

“It is a recognition of academic achievement,” Edd answered, taking the letter from Kevin and looking it over again.  “Applying is a long process and I put much work into it.  Almost two years.”

“What?  You didn’t tell me this!”

Edd shrugged.  “I did not want to jinx it, though I am not really superstitious.  Mr. Macklin informed me last September that I was a semi-finalist, so I submitted my finalist credentials right away.  Before you and I got together.  I had not actually forgotten about it, but I guess I felt if I told you and did not become a finalist then I might disappoint you.”

“You could never disappoint me sweetheart,” Kevin assured him.  “What exactly does this get you?  Are you going to the finals of something?”  Kevin understood competition – he was an athlete after all.  Finalist usually meant Edd would be competing for something.

Edd shook his head, his smile widening.  “No.  It means I am a Merit Scholar.  One of fifteen thousand chosen throughout the United States.  It is a prestigious award.  I may also be chosen now for the Merit Scholarship, which will help with college costs should I receive it.”

“I thought you had full ride offers?”

“I do.  However, a full ride pays for tuition and fees.  At least the one in Maryland does.  A scholarship does not cover other expenses, such as housing and books.  The National Merit Finalist status ups my chances on being awarded additional scholarships aside of the one from the National Merit Scholarship Corporation itself that I may win.  With the addition of such scholarships, we should be able to afford a decent place after our Freshman year.”

Kevin’s heart froze at that.  They hadn’t really discussed the college question much more after Christmas.  Kevin had talked a few times to the Maryland assistant baseball coach on the phone and was looking forward to meeting him and their scouts when practice started up.  He had told Edd this, but Edd hadn’t definitively said that he was going to go to Maryland.

“Maryland?  Does that mean?” Kevin asked.

Edd’s cheeks pinked up as he looked down.  He realized that he hadn’t told Kevin he had made a final decision.  He actually planned to tell him soon, but it hadn’t come up.  The finalist award had brought it out because he would have to submit his official college choice to the committee that awarded scholarships.  “I have chosen Maryland, Kevin,” Edd said softly.  “In the hopes that you will also receive your baseball scholarship.  I wish to go to the same school with you.”

“And live together?”

“And live together,” Edd affirmed.

The side of Kevin’s mouth quirked up in a half smile.  “I’d really like that, Dee.”  He pulled the letter from Edd’s hand to put it on the table, allowing him to take both of Edd’s hands in his.  He lifted them to kiss Edd’s knuckles.  “It means a lot to me that you want to.”

“I do not want to be apart from you, Kevin.  That is my top priority.”  Then, to Kevin’s delight, Edd’s grin turned impish.  “Granted, Maryland is a good school for me, so I am not sacrificing anything.  If you had chosen to go to a less accredited school or one that did not suit my needs, my answer may have been different.”

Kevin laughed and pulled at Edd’s hands to pull his boyfriend down to him.  “I’m glad we’re going somewhere ‘accredited’,” he said.  “I don’t want to be apart from you either,” he said before their lips connected.

 

* * *

 

 

“So we should celebrate you getting that big prestigious award thing,” Kevin said much later, after they had spent time close to each other on the couch. 

“National Merit Scholar,” Edd supplied, giving Kevin a cheeky grin when he looked up from his textbook. 

“Yeah that,” Kevin said, tapping his pen against his own book.  “Actually, we can combine celebrating that with Valentine’s Day.  Did you want to do something for that?”

“On what day is it?”

“February 14,” Kevin said with a wink.

“I know that, Kevin,” Edd said, rolling his eyes.  “I meant what day of the week?”

Chuckling, Kevin grabbed his phone.  “I know, Dee.”  He pressed the app for his calendar and said, “A Tuesday.”

Edd hummed.  “I do not believe we should go out or anything on a school night,” Edd said thoughtfully.  “And if we were seen out together on such a romantic day, it would surely give someone the wrong idea.”

Kevin suppressed a groan at that.  “True,” he grunted as he put his phone down.  “How about the weekend after then?  I can take you to some little romantic place outside of Peach Creek?  Celebrate Valentine’s Day and your Merit Scholar win.”

Edd nodded slowly.  “That does sound lovely, Kevin.  I have never had the opportunity to celebrate Valentine’s Day with someone.  I look forward to celebrating it with you.”

“It’s a date then,” Kevin said, resisting the urge to cheer.  That he got Edd to agree to go on a real date was a victory in his book.  Their normal ‘dating’ consisted of outings that would look like two friends hanging out as opposed to a romantic outing.  Movies, hanging out at the arcade or mall, grabbing lunch or dinner at the diner, things of that nature.  That Edd was willing to do a proper date at a proper restaurant meant a lot to Kevin.

“It is a date,” Edd agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you imagine the audacity displayed by King Henry the eighth at this time?  He literally changed the entire religious future of Great Britain because he was obsessed with a woman.  Granted, the Protestant question was boiling under the surface anyway, but until this point, the Church of England was a part of the Catholic Church.  Anne Boleyn played her cards right.  At least at first.  Things quickly went to pot for her, but it is said she refused Henry’s advances unless they were married.  Unfortunately, he was already married and the Pope would not grant him an annulment.  Henry divorced his wife anyway, and the Pope excommunicated him.  In fact…”

A knock on the door interrupted the lecture of his Western Civ teacher.  Mr. Knight rolled his eyes and looked toward the offending noise.  “Come in,” the rotund teacher boomed in an annoyed tone.

The door opened and Nazz and one of her friends walked in.  Dozens of red helium heart balloons were tied by strings to Nazz’s wrists.  Her friend, Edd thought he remembered her name was Katy, held a basket full of small stuffed teddy bears and cards. 

“Sorry to interrupt your class, Mr. Knight,” Nazz said, giving the teacher her best and brightest smile and using her most charming voice to soothe his ruffled feathers.  “We’re here to deliver Valentines.”

The usually abrasive teacher just grumbled, though he gestured to the girls.  “Go for it, young ladies.  Shower the lucky ones with their love messages.  Fitting moment, you know, as I’m telling the tale of a King who turned his country upside down for love.  Or you could say lust.  One and the same to some people.”

Nazz laughed at his little joke.  Edd knew the cheerleaders had set this up for Valentine’s Day.  One could purchase a Valentine package for their Valentine.  She had described it to everyone at their lunch table the week before, and had excitedly talked about little else since.  Therefore, Edd was aware that the cheerleaders, playing Cupid, would ambush several students today.  Each victim was going to receive a card, a teddy bear, and a balloon.  The caveat was that the recipient was required to wear the balloon for the remainder of the day, tied to their wrist so that everyone knew they were beloved by someone.  Edd thought it completely ridiculous. 

Katy took a handful of cards out of the basket that were bundled together.  She put the basket down on Mr. Knight’s desk, pretending not to see the small glare the teacher sent her way.  “Alright, don’t hide if I call your name,” she joked, getting a few half-hearted laughs from the class.  “Madeline Anderson?”

Maddie raised her hand, laughing, even though her cheeks turned pink.  Nazz brought over one of the teddy bears and the card that Katy handed her.  Maddie happily accepted them and held out her left hand in order for Nazz to tie one of the balloons to it.  “From your Valentine, Joel.”

“Jeff Crantzen?” Katy announced.

Jeff received his gifts with a good-natured laugh, though Edd could see he was embarrassed.  “From Rita,” Nazz said, smiling at him.

Nazz and Katy gave out three more, and, much to Edd’s amusement, he could see that Mr. Knight was getting irritated at the interruption to his lecture.  Mr. Knight took history seriously and did not like any changes to his lesson plans.

“Just one more,” Nazz assured the teacher, who looked about to erupt.  Of course, her charm soothed him and he just huffed.

“Edd Vincent?” Katy said.

Edd’s head snapped up and he stared at Nazz with wide eyes.  She was trying very hard not to laugh at him as she stepped up to his desk.  He could feel his cheeks burst into fire and he wanted to sink beneath his desk and hide.  All the eyes in his class were on him, he could tell.  The nerd getting a Valentine?

“From your not-so-secret-admirer,” Nazz almost sang out as she plopped the innocent-looking teddy bear and the card on top of Edd’s history notes.  “Hold out your arm, Double D,” she said in a softer voice.

Edd almost refused, but he knew that Nazz wouldn’t hear of it.  He also knew that if he took it off at any point in the day, somehow she would know.  It was only first period, so he would have to wear this silly thing all day.  Oh, he was going to kill Kevin.  Or not.  It WAS sweet of him, but still.  He shakily held up his arm and Nazz detached one of the balloons from hers and tied it onto his wrist.  It floated in the air inches above his head.  “Don’t forget, you can’t take it off, Double D,” she reminded him with a wicked grin.  “I have spies everywhere,” she added with a whispered hiss.  He just frowned back at her.

Both of the girls thanked Mr. Knight, who just gruffly huffed at them, gathered the rest of the gifts, and darted out the door.  There was an excited babble in the room, as the other students gushed over the gift recipients.  Edd picked up the card and opened it.  In Kevin’s blocky writing style, he read, “ _I know this embarrasses you, but I couldn’t resist_ ”.  It was signed with only a heart.

“Who’s that from?” asked the girl next to him.  Her name was Brianne and she was one of the popular girls, and as far as Edd could remember, she had never spoken to him before.  He hastily stuffed the card back into the envelope and shoved the whole thing into his history book, wishing his face wasn’t as red as he knew it was.

“Just someone who admires me, I guess,” he stammered out.

“Alright, you lucky lovers out there,” Mr. Knight’s loud voice silenced the class.  “Let us return our focus back to history’s most royal lover.”

 

* * *

 

 

The balloon was so annoying.  It seemed to get in his way constantly.  Even though it was tied to his non-dominant hand, it kept bouncing against his head and floating in front of his face.  He thought many times of taking it off, but didn’t dare.  Nazz was a sweet girl, but could be terrifying if angered.

The worst part was all the stares he got as he moved throughout the halls or sat in class.  It was as if a lot of people who hadn’t noticed him before suddenly did.  He was asked many times who his Valentine was, but he wouldn’t say, of course.  Still, it made him uncomfortable as he was used to no one paying attention to him.

It was worth it to see the way Kevin’s face lit up when he entered the cafeteria.  Kevin quickly schooled his expression into something neutral, but Edd didn’t miss the excited look on his face.  Even after Kevin changed to a more curious glance, his eyes still sparkled and Edd felt his heart melt.  It was a sweet gesture after all.

He tried to ignore the looks at him from the other tablemates at Kevin’s table.  His and Kevin’s friends were all smiling at him.  Nazz herself wore a balloon on her wrist, courtesy of Eddy.  Edd put his lunch box down and plopped himself onto the seat next to Eddy, ignoring the snickers on his right hand side.  Across from him, as usual, sat Jake.

“Where’s your teddy bear, Sockhead?” Eddy asked, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Edd turned his head to glare at Eddy as he opened his lunch box.  “If you must know, Eddy, I placed it in my locker for safe-keeping.  I did not want to accidentally lose it.”

Eddy laughed at Edd’s expression and Edd saw Nazz behind him, looking both amused and sympathetic.  He hadn’t even glanced at Kevin once he sat down.  He knew he’d give himself away if he did.

“Aw, it’d be so cute to see you carry it around, Double D!” Ed yelled from the other side of Kevin.

Edd returned his attention to his lunch.  He pulled out the leftovers from the dinner he had made him and Kevin the previous night, huffing in annoyance as the balloon bobbed in front of him.  He ended up having to place his left hand slightly off to the side in order to eat.

“Who got that for you?” Jake asked suddenly.

Edd looked up and stared at Jake for a moment, before answering in a shaky voice.  “The card did not have a name on it.  It just said from your not-so-secret-admirer.”

Jake laughed, glancing at Kevin, who grinned back at his friend.  “Well, you should know who it is, if it’s not-so-secret,” Jake reasoned.

Edd frowned, looking down at his food.  His appetite had disappeared, so he poked at the chicken and rice with his fork.  “I may have an idea,” was all he said, his cheeks still burning.

“Of course you know, Double D!” Ed said.  “Ow!  Why’d you kick me Nazz?”

“Oh, did I?” the blonde said innocently.  “I’m sorry, my foot slipped.”

Edd’s slight rise of panic caught him off guard.  He stared angrily at Ed, and when Ed noticed he shrunk in on himself.  Edd rarely showed anger toward his gentle friend.  “I’m sorry, Double D.  I know, I know.  I mean, you don’t know.  I’m sorry.”

Edd didn’t know what to say.  Anything more might get the others at their table suspicious.  He turned his attention back to his lunch, but caught Jake looking at him strangely.  Edd felt frustrated.  Kevin needed to be more careful, though Edd was sure that Kevin bought the Valentine’s package from Nazz and there really would be no way for anyone else to know that Kevin was his Valentine.  Ugh, this delicious meal he had made looked so unappetizing now.  He sighed and kept his attention on his food until he could sense that Eddy and Nazz were getting up to leave.

As he looked up while packing his lunch back into his lunchbox, he caught Kevin’s eyes looking at him.  Kevin looked worried and Edd felt bad for putting that expression there.  His eyes flickered to Jake, who was talking to Ben next to him.  Edd glanced at Kevin again and risked giving him a little smile, as well as lifting his right hand to his chin to make the _‘thank you’_ sign, one of the few ASL signs he had taught Kevin.

Kevin’s expression lightened and he winked at Edd, then moved his hand, thumb to chest with fingers spread in the _‘you’re welcome’_ sign.  Jake glanced at Edd with a smile before returning to his conversation with Ben.  Edd was a little suspicious of that smile, but chose not to think about it as he followed Eddy and Nazz out of the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a relief to remove the balloon from his wrist.  It had annoyed him all day, though he did love that Kevin gave it to him.  The teddy bear was really cute too, he thought.  He’d have to figure out a name for it – something that made him think of Kevin.  Captain?  Maybe Captain.  Kevin did love Captain America.  Yes.  Captain.  Edd placed Captain on the table in anticipation of Kevin’s arrival for their ‘study session’.

Edd then checked the crockpot.  He had prepared a roast and it looked perfect.  Though the plan was to celebrate on the weekend, today was Valentine’s Day after all, and Edd wanted to surprise Kevin with a romantic dinner.  Edd knew he had a short time to get everything ready, so he scampered around between the dining room and kitchen to set things up.

He was up in his bathroom when he heard the doorbell ring.  While he hadn’t changed out of his school clothes, he did want to make sure he looked presentable for Kevin.  He rushed back down the stairs as the doorbell rang again.

“Greetings, Kevin!” Edd chimed out as Kevin came in, waiting until Edd shut the door before leaning down for a kiss.

“Hey Dee!  Where’s your balloon?” Kevin asked, an amused expression on his face.

“In the dining room with Captain, my teddy bear.”

Kevin laughed.  “You named him Captain?”

“To remind me of you,” Edd said, nodding.  “I am sorry that I took the balloon off my wrist, Kevin.  It was deterring me and my preparations.”

“Preparations?”

“You shall see,” Edd replied, though he looked excited about something.  Kevin thought Edd looked especially cute with the anticipation of a surprise in his features. 

Kevin toed off his shoes and lined them up neatly next to Edd’s.  “Smells good in here, Dee,” Kevin said.  “I didn’t know you’d be cooking today.”

“It is just something in the crockpot, Kevin,” Edd answered as they went into the kitchen where the smell was stronger. 

“What is it?” Kevin asked, dropping his book bag on his chair and shrugging off his coat.

“You shall see,” Edd repeated himself.  “Before you sit down, Kevin, I thought we could eat dinner first, as it is ready.”

“Eat before studying, Dee?” he asked.  “Sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Edd said wryly.  “Please make your way into the dining room and I shall be in shortly with dinner.”

Chuckling to himself, Kevin followed directions and went through the kitchen into the formal dining room.  He paused, however, at what awaited him.  Edd had dimmed the lights on the small chandelier that hung over the heavy mahogany table.  There were two places set at one end across from each other.  What Kevin guessed was Rachel’s best china was set and there were silver candlesticks in the middle of the table with long tapered candles already burning.

Kevin felt so warmed through, his heart felt almost bursting.  Edd wasn’t normally given to romantic gestures.  Kevin was the more romantic one.  Kevin never doubted that Edd liked him – cared a great deal about him – Edd just showed it in more subtle ways.  Not what one would consider textbook romantic ways.  To know that Edd did this just for him brought tears to Kevin’s eyes.

The balloon he had had delivered to Edd was now tied to the wrist of the little stuffed bear – Captain – who was sitting at the head of the table.  Kevin smiled, poking the balloon a little before he sat down at one of the place settings.  After only a couple of minutes, Edd came in carrying two pretty bowls that he sat down in between Kevin’s and his seat, then disappeared again.  The bowls held carrots in one and potatoes in the other, while the table already held a basket with warm bread wrapped in a bread towel.  A crystal butter dish and crystal salt and pepper shakers completed the look.  Kevin was overwhelmed.

Edd returned this time with a platter and sat it down in front of his place setting.  “I hope you enjoy roast beef, Kevin.  I know I have not made this for you yet, but it is a favorite of mine.”  He finally sat in his chair and took his napkin to place delicately on his lap.  Kevin followed suit.

“I love it, Dee.  This is,” he paused, looking around at everything, then caught and held Edd’s gaze.  “This is incredible.  I can’t believe you did this.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Edd said, giving Kevin a small smile.  “I tried to make this a romantic dinner.  I hope you like it.”

“I do.  It means a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to me, Kevin.  Thank you for the bear and the balloon,” Edd said, gesturing to the objects to the side.  “That was very sweet.”

Kevin felt his cheeks warm a little.  “I hope it didn’t embarrass you too much.”

“Oh, it did,” Edd said with a laugh.  “I was mortified, in a way, at the attention.  However, to know that you did this for me was worth it and I was quite touched.  I did not mind.”  Edd pointed to the food in front of them.  “Dig in,” he invited.

“I just wanted to see that adorable blush on you when you came to lunch,” Kevin teased, even as he loaded his plate with the dinner Edd had made.  “Though I was surprised to see the balloon still tied to your wrist.  I figured you’d take it off as soon as you could.”

“The thought did cross my mind,” Edd said, spooning some carrots onto his plate.  “I was, however, afraid of what Nazz might do to me should I attempt that.”

“It wouldn’t have been pretty, trust me,” Kevin said, trying to keep a straight face.  “She assured me when I ordered the package that she would guarantee you’d wear it all day.”

“I knew she would find out, somehow, if I were to take it off.  I erred on the side of caution.”

“See?  That’s why you’re the smartest kid at the school!”

They both laughed and then settled into the dinner.  Kevin couldn’t stop praising Edd on how good it was, which just caused the boy to blush in pleasure.  They talked of their day and their plans for the weekend.  Edd suggested that since they planned to return to Lemon Brook and the French bistro Kevin originally wanted to take him on their first date, he thought maybe they could try the planetarium and bookstore again. 

“I have some medicine I can take that prevents my allergic reactions from even starting, Kevin, so we should have no issues at the book store.  I promised that I would purchase a book for you, and I would like to do that.”

“I didn’t mind buying the books last time, Dee.  No worries.”

“Yes, I know.  I am grateful to you for doing that.  That was very sweet, but I said I would buy you a book and I will.”

“I trust whatever you want to pick out for me.  I really liked the one we got the last time.”

“If you liked _‘Hitchhikers’_ , than I know a few more that you might enjoy, if you do not mind getting into a series of books as opposed to a singular one.”

“I went ahead and read the rest of those _‘Hitchhiker’_ books, so I don’t mind a series if it’s something you like.”

Edd cleared the table once they finished, refusing Kevin’s help, though Kevin pestered him enough to get him to agree to let Kevin help him with the dishes.  “I just have to put them into the dishwasher, Kevin.  I appreciate your help, but I do not need it.”

Kevin shrugged as he rinsed off their dishes.  “I don’t mind.”

And he didn’t.  For someone who complained good-naturedly when his mother gave him chores, Kevin liked helping Edd when there were things to do.  It gave him a warm, sort of domestic feeling that he didn’t want to analyze just yet.  Kevin knew it felt good to cook with Edd, to clean the kitchen with Edd, to pick up after themselves when they were done with whatever activity they were engaged in as far as video games or homework.  Kevin knew Edd felt comfortable in neat spaces, so he didn’t mind helping to keep all of their spaces clean and in order.

And they fell into it so easily.  That was something that still surprised Kevin.  He was a typical teenager.  He helped out at home, but he wasn’t enthusiastic about it.  He grumbled about it.  At least he did before Edd.  Now he knew his mother was quite happy that he was willing to keep his own room clean and to help with the rest of the house with no complaints.

With Edd teaching him how to cook, it just seemed natural to want to help with other things.  Their relationship was not even to the three-month mark and everything flowed with them.  They were to the point where they dove into certain tasks without comment or discussion.  Kevin was familiar with Edd’s kitchen and where everything was kept.  He knew Edd’s cleaning style and tried to copy it, and, to give him credit, Edd had stopped going over things Kevin had cleaned up. 

Kevin had been amused the first time he did it.  They had made dinner at Edd’s and, in spite of being as careful as possible, Kevin had made quite a mess.  As he had made the mess, Kevin volunteered to clean it up.  Edd had certain standards, however, and though Kevin did clean thoroughly, he caught Edd later going back over everything he had done.  Edd, to be sure, looked guilty when Kevin caught him.  They had been watching a show in the living room and Edd had excused himself.  After a few minutes, Kevin followed him into the kitchen to find his little boyfriend scrubbing at the countertop. 

Kevin didn’t feel slighted and waved off Edd’s apologies.  He knew how Edd was and knew that Edd couldn’t help it.  So Kevin had asked Edd how to clean the way he liked, so that’s what Kevin did now and Edd had given up going over his work.

They quickly finished the dishes and both boys settled down at the kitchen table to work on their homework.  It was somewhat anti-climatic for Valentine’s Day, but the homework needed to be completed and they were going to celebrate on the weekend.  Still, Kevin found he couldn’t concentrate very well on his science notes.  With elbow on the table, he rested his cheek against his propped up hand and watched Edd work.  The boy was completely engrossed, now, in what Kevin thought was his government book. 

Kevin loved to watch Edd work, especially when he was wholly concentrated on it.  A little furrow appeared between his eyebrows as he avidly read whatever was in front of him.  His lips often parted allowing Kevin to see Edd’s habit of poking his tongue through the gap in his front teeth.  It was insanely adorable to Kevin, and made him think of things he shouldn’t be thinking of when he was supposed to be studying Earth’s climates.  He couldn’t help it though. 

Kevin felt they were getting closer and closer to each other.  He didn’t think it would be too long before he would either tell Edd he loved him, or hear those hoped for words from his boyfriend.  He knew, now, that he felt it – an overwhelming affection and need to be in Edd’s life, a need to know everything about him, a need to see him, hold his hand, kiss him.  He missed Edd when they weren’t together, and loved the feeling that shot through him when he spotted Edd in the halls at school, or saw his smile when he opened the door in the afternoon.  It was if he knew everything was all right in the world, once Edd was in his arms. 

Kevin had never really considered himself a sappy type of person, but Edd brought that out in him.  He’d do anything to put that grin on Edd’s face, or hear his high-pitched laugh.  More intoxicating were the noises Edd made when they made out – little whimpers, gasps, even slight moans that did things to Kevin.  Things that took a lot of willpower to control.  He was surprised that Edd let him get away with as much as he did.  He had thought it would take him much longer to get Edd as far as they’d gotten.  Surely nothing sexual.  Yet.  They were close though.  Kevin’s cheeks even warmed a little thinking of the afternoon that Edd told him he had decided to go to Maryland.  That meant living together and living together meant…a lot.

Edd must have sensed his stare because his head tilted slightly as he rolled his eyes up to meet Kevin’s gaze.  His mouth closed, hiding the gap in his teeth, and his expression turned curious.  “What are you doing, Kevin?” he asked.  “Should you not be working on your homework?”

“Just watching you study,” Kevin drawled.  “You’re so cute when you concentrate like that.”

Though it was so easy to make Edd blush, Kevin still loved to see it.  There was that ‘love’ word again, flitting through his mind like a little bird.  Too many things made him think of love where Edd was concerned and Kevin wanted to say it right now.  His mouth even opened slightly to breathe the words.  He held back, though.  The setting wasn’t right.  He wanted to say it somewhere romantic, not sitting at the table in the bright kitchen of Edd’s house, leaning on their textbooks.  Edd deserved more than that.

“Kevin,” Edd objected, looking down.

Kevin laughed, then reached over to take Edd’s hand in his and gave it a little squeeze.  He would save it for another day.  “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dee.”

Edd looked up again, giving Kevin that special smile he saved for his boyfriend.  “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on this one-shot and the previous one (Of Popular Kids and Dorks) to be a single one-shot together, but it made sense for me to separate the two. Of course, I finished the second one and got writer's block on the first. The good news is that I've caught up to a big chunk of the story that is already complete and I should be able to post the next installment, a multi-chapter, fairly soon. I'm insanely nervous about it as it will be the first explicit fic I've ever posted. That said, the series turns Mature/Explicit after this story!


End file.
